1. Field of Invention
This invention is in the general field of anti-theft devices and, more particularly, is a frame that fastens a toolbox to a bed of a truck and prevents the toolbox from being opened.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An artisan typically has to transport himself and his tools from a storage cite near his home to a job site where some of the tools may be used. The transportation is often via a light truck that is owned by the artisan. At the job site, the truck with a toolbox containing many of the tools may be unattended for lengthy periods of time.
The truck usually does not have a trunk with a lock where the toolbox can be stored. When the toolbox is stored in a closed passenger compartment of the unattended truck, there is a likelihood that the toolbox will be stolen. When the truck does not have the closed passenger compartment, there is an increased likelihood that the toolbox will be stolen.
Heretofore, there has been no known way of securely storing the toolbox with tools in the truck. It is desirable for the artisan to be able to store the toolbox upon a bed of the truck in a manner the prevents the toolbox from being stolen from the truck and prevents tools from being stolen from the toolbox.